Lars Of The Stars: The Epic Origin Story
by BewareTheShadows
Summary: Trapped on Homeworld after being resurrected by Steven, Lars is slowly discovering his new powers within. He finally decides that he has enough of hiding and convenes the off colors that it's time that they escape Homeworld. Little does he know there are many dangers ahead if he wishes to keep all of his new friends safe.
1. Prolouge

"You brought me back to life, just let me be someone who deserved it," Lars said, trying hard not to show any emotion on the outside. Steven looked up at him and placed his hand on Lars's chest.

In the old days, Lars hated whenever Steven was around and placing his hand on his chest in a friendly manner. But Lars knew that things were different now, that nothing could go back to the way it was before.

He knew it was time for him to change too. Lars swatted Steven's hand off his chest only to lower himself to hug Steven.

There was a long silence before Steven finally spoke up. "Ah...Could you?" Lars stopped hugging.

"Oh...sure," Lars said, bowing down to his friend who had saved his life. Without any more hesitation, Steven carefully stepped into the portal that was in Lars's hair on his head.

When he left everything thing was silent. Finally, Rodanite broke the silence. "So...um...what should we do now?" Lars turned to look at the Off Colors and smiled. "Let's go steal us a ship off Homeworld".

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Sorry that the prologue wasn't that long, but I promise to make sure the next chapter to be a bit longer. Until then, keep your eyes open for it!**

 **-BewareTheShadows**


	2. Chapter One (Limited Time Preview)

A few days had felt like it passed since Steven left Lars on was leaning against a wall throwing small rocks far away from him so he wouldn't get bored.

But it didn't help cure his boredom of being stuck in the catacombs of Homeworld. Finally he sat up and decided to go see the rest of the Off Colours. The Rultie twins happened to be walking towards Lars before he got too far from where he used to be, both of the twins looked at him concerned. "Youv'e been missing Steven since he left, haven't you? We have been mostly seeing you sitting against this wall ever since he left".

Lars sighed. "It just feels like it has been so long since I've seen anything from Earth. I feel so alone without anyone I recognize from where I call home".

"I think we might finally have an idea to get off Homeworld, but it might be a bad idea," said the left Rutile twin.  
"But we wanted to ask you first to see what you think," said the right twin of Rutile.

"What exactly is the plan you have in mind?" Lars asked. The Rutile twins explained their plan to Lars, just as the other off colors joined them to hear what Rutile had in mind.

"Stealing a ship from Homeworld? Isn't that overdoing it?" Rhodonite asked, clearly not a huge fan of the Rutile twins plan.

"What if this is our only way of getting off Homeworld to get all of us to Earth? It's time we take risks if we want to finally be free instead of being stuck here forever," Rutile explained.

Lars nodded in agreement. "I seams risky, but I think we can do this. I'm not going to be afraid anymore. If this needs to be done, then let's do this!"

* * *

Lars and the Off Colours finally found a way out of the catacombs of Homeworld. Rutile had found a service pipe that led to the surface of Homeworld. Once they were to the surface, Lars carefully lead the Off Colors through the hallways that occasionally had gems traversing through the corridors.

Suddenly Lars heard someone coming down the hallway. They all quickly ducked behind a broken down pillar as two different gems walked into the corridor. Lars peeked his head above to get a good look at them, despite Rodanite trying to tell him to lay low until it was clear.

One was a tall, muscular figure. The gem was placed on his forehead. Close by was a slightly smaller gem who had dark green bushy hair. "Almandine, don't do this! If you except her mission, you might not return!" the green gem pleaded.

"I've made up my mind, Emerald. If it needs to be done, then I shall complete it without questioning my orders. Besides, I'm no longer going to sit by and let traitors of Homeworld to live," Almandine growled angrily.

"But what about me? Why can't we do this together?" Emerald asked. Almandine sighed but still looked angry. "Because I don't want you getting shattered, I need to do this alone. It's for the best that you stay here," Almandine said and then walked ahead of Emerald.

Emerald ran after Almandine, leaving Lars and the Off Colors's ear shots as they continued talking about their argument. Finally, Lars sat down behind the pillar and spoke.

"Where's the docking bay, Rutile?" Lars whispered. "It's over there," the Rutile twins pointed to the end of the hallway they had been traveling through for a long time to where two large gems were guarding the doorway.

"How are we even going to pass them? We're off colors, they will capture us as soon as they see us approach the door," Rodanite said. Lars started thinking. _There must be a way if only there was a way of blending in..._

Lars then caught his eye on an approaching gem who wore a black cape who was heading to the door with the guards. _Perfect, just what I needed._ Before the gem could get further down the hallway, Lars quickly grabbed the gem and muffled his cries so the guards wouldn't come running to save the gem.

As soon as the gem was knocked out, Lars quickly put the cape on. For a moment it was a bit too large for him, but magically it shrunk to the perfect size.

"Okay, lay her against the wall and follow behind me. Pretend you're my prisoners, then will steal the nearest ship in the docking bay," Lars said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Carefully Lars walked done the hallway, the Off Colors following behind him. The guards were looking at them suspiciously. "State your business and where you're going with these...off colors," the gem said, looking at the Rutile twins, Flourite, Rhodonite, and Padparadscha.

"I have permission to take them away from here, diamonds orders". The two guards looked at each other and then turned back to face Lars and the Off Colours. "Very well, carry on," the guard said, letting them pass through the door. Inside the docking bay, there was an assortment of many kinds of ships to choose from.


End file.
